Jayden Shiba As The Prince And Mia Watanabe As The Princess
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What if Jayden Shiba was a Prince and Mia Watanabe was a Princess. And the rest of the Power Rangers Samurai and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger are also Royalty as well. They were to find someone to marry and live their life with.


Story Title: Jayden Shiba As The Prince And Mia Watanabe As The Princess.

Summary: What if Jayden Shiba was a Prince and Mia Watanabe was a Princess. And the rest of the Power Rangers Samurai and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger are also Royalty as well. They were to find someone to marry and live their life with. Serrator is the Watanabe's servant. Along with Fiera, Rhinosnorus, Eyescar, Switchbeast, Skarf, Crustor, Sharkjaw, Armadeevil, Grinataur, Epoxar, Pestilox, Trickster, Papyrox, Dayu/Dahlia and Deker. Master Xandred, Octoroo, Tooya, Scorpionic, Rofer, Doubletone, Deadhead, Negatron, Yamiror, Madimot, Desperaino, Robtish, Vulpes, Steeleto, Antberry, Splitface, Arachnitor, General Gut, Sergeant Tread, Maldan,Gred and Spitfangs are servants of the Shiba. Furry Warts is a servant of a Hayashi.

Let's begin the story.

Chapter 1: The Royal Ball Part 1.

* * *

At The Shiba Castle.

 **Tooya: Good morning your majesties.**

 **Mr. Shiba &Mrs. Shiba: Good morning Tooya.**

 **Scorpionic,Rofer,Doubletone,Deadhead,Negatron,Yamiror,Madimot,Desperaino,Robtish,Vulpes,Steeleto,Antberry,Splitface,Arachnitor,** **General Gut,** **Sergeant Tread,** **Maldan,** **Gred &** **Spitfangs** **: Good morning your majesties, Princess Lauren, Princess Kaoru, Prince Takeru, King Masataka.**

 **Mr. Shiba,Mrs. Shiba,Mentor Ji,Lauren Shiba,** **Takeru Shiba,** **Kaoru Shiba &Masataka Shiba: Good morning everyone.**

 ***After Breakfast.***

 **Mr. Shiba: I think it's about time for Jayden to find a Princess to marry don't you agree dear and Lauren.**

 **Mrs. Shiba &** **Lauren Shiba: Yes, we agree with you dear/Dad.**

 **Mr. Shiba: What do you think Ji, Hikoma, Takeru, Kaoru, Tanba, Masataka?**

 **Mentor Ji,** **Takeru Shiba,** **Kaoru Shiba,Masataka Shiba,** **Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: We agree with you your majesties/Uncle/Cousin.**

 **Mrs. Shiba: Speaking of Jayden where is he?**

 **Mentor Ji,Lauren Shiba,** **Takeru Shiba,** **Kaoru Shiba,Masataka Shiba,** **Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba** **: He's training with the Kurokos your majesties/Mom/Aunt/Cousin.**

 **Mr. Shiba: No, wonder he's not here.**

 **Mentor Ji: I try telling him to take a break but he wouldn't take a break from training isn't that right Princess Lauren, Prince Takeru, Princess Kaoru and King Masataka.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Takeru Shiba,Kaoru Shiba &Masataka Shiba: Yes, Mentor Ji is right we tried to ask Jayden to take a break your Majesties/Mom, Dad/Cousin/Uncle but Jayden wouldn't take a break.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Dad I've got an idea?**

 **Mr. Shiba: What is Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: How about we hold a Royal Ball so that Jayden can find a Princess to marry, dad.**

 **Mr. Shiba: That sounds like a great idea Lauren. Ji I want you to send out the invitations out today.**

 **Mentor Ji: Yes, of course your majesty.**

 **Mr. Shiba: Lauren, Takeru, Takeru's father, Kaoru, Masataka, Hikoma and Tanba all of you write the invitation right away and then give them to Ji to send out.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Takeru Shiba,Takeru Shiba's Father,Kaoru Shiba,Masataka Shiba,Hikoma Kusakabe &Toshizo Tanba: Yes, of course Dad/Uncle/Cousin/Your Majesties. **

***With Jayden Shiba.***

 **Octoroo &Master Xandred** **: Your highness shouldn't you be taking a break by now?**

 **Jayden Shiba: I need to be stronger than ever if I have to protect the person I love from danger don't you agree Octoroo and Xandred.**

 **Octoroo &Master Xandred** **: But your highness you need to take a break from training.**

 **Jayden Shiba: You I can't stay still for one second right Octoroo and Xandred.**

 **Octoroo &Master Xandred: We know that Prince Jayden but what about preparing for the Royal Ball that's in one week your highness.**

 **Jayden Shiba: It can wait until after my training Octoroo and Xandred.**

 **Octoroo &Master Xandred: But your highness...**

 **Jayden Shiba: It will have to wait you two.**

 **Octoroo &Master Xandred: Yes, of course your highness.**

 ***Octoroo And Master Xandred Leave.***

 **Master Xandred: I think your cousin won't take a break Takeru and Kaoru.**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: At least you and Octoroo tried though Xandred.**

 **Master Xandred: Princess Lauren what do you think we should do?**

 **Lauren Shiba: I don't know? So ask my parents I've got things to do today.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: And what's that Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'm going to visit Antonio's Kingdom to see if he can help get Jayden to take a break from training with the Kurokos.**

 **Masataka Shiba: You really think Antonio can help Jayden learn to take a break from training with the Kurokos?**

 **Lauren Shiba: I know Antonio can help Jayden learn to take a break every once in a while Uncle Masataka.**

 **Masataka Shiba: Guess your right Lauren.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I wonder if the Princess of the Watanabe Kingdom does the same as Jayden.**

 **Takeru Shiba: You know the Princess of the Watanabe Kingdom is completely different from Jayden.**

 **Lauren Shiba: How do you know this Takeru?**

 **Takeru Shiba: Hikoma told me.**

 **Lauren Shiba: No wonder, you know that the Princess isn't like Jayden.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I heard that the Princess is Kind hearted, sweet, kind, smart, a great singer, a great dancer and she doesn't skip her lessons on what she's scheduled to do.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Your right about that Cousin Kaoru.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: By the way Cousin Lauren do you know their Princess's name?**

 **Lauren Shiba: No, I don't know the Princess's name but all I know is that her last name is Watanabe and she's the Cousin of the Princess from the Shiraishi Kingdom.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: Anything else me, Takeru and dad should know Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: She also has a younger brother and an older Cousin that's older then her.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I can't wait to meet the Princess of the Watanabe Kingdom, Lauren!**

 **Lauren Shiba: Neither can I, Kaoru!**

 **Masataka Shiba: Easy now girls.**

 **Lauren Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Right Uncle Masataka/Dad.**

 **Masataka Shiba: I know you two are excited about meeting the Princess of the Watanabe Kingdom but please calm down now.**

 **Lauren Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Right sorry Uncle Masataka/Dad.**

 **Masataka Shiba: Anything else about the Princess we should know?**

 **Mentor Ji: Princess Lauren I'll tell your Uncle the rest.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Thanks Ji.**

 **Mentor Ji: The Princess is always so** **cooped up on all of her studies that she can barley have time to hang out with her childhood friends and her family. But the Princess works very hard on her studies. Princess Watanabe grew up with Blake Bradley and Hunter Bradley of the Bradley Kingdom they would always come to visit Princess Watanabe when she isn't so busy with her Schedules and everything but Princess Watanabe tries to make time for the both of them when she can.**

 **Takeru Shiba: So Princess Watanabe, Prince Watanabe and Prince Watanabe are related to Princess Shiraishi?**

 **Mentor Ji: Yes, the Princess and the Princes are related to Princess Shiraishi.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I think Princess Watanabe and Jayden are perfect for each other since they have a lot of Royal duties to** **fulfill.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I have to agree with you Kaoru.**

 **Masataka Shiba: Yeah your right Lauren and Kaoru.**

 **?** **:** **I'm sorry to come here so suddenly.**

 **Lauren Shiba: It's fine you must be** **Serrator from the Watanabe Kingdom.**

 **Serrator: King Jun asked me to come to your Kingdom this morning to meet the Royal Highnesses, the Kings and the Queens of the Shiba Kingdom. Why don't you introduce yourselves?**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'm Princess Lauren Shiba.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I'm Princess Kaoru Shiba.**

 **Takeru Shiba: Prince Takeru Shiba.**

 **Masataka Shiba: King Masataka Shiba.**

 **Jayden Shiba: I'm Prince Jayden Shiba.**

 **Serrator: It's very nice to meet all of you. Look at the time I should be heading back now Princess Watanabe's morning lessons are about to start in a few minutes!**

 **Mr. Shiba: I'm pretty sure Princess Watanabe is with her childhood friends as we speak.**

 ** **Serrator: Princess Watanabe has morning singing lessons but since I'm not there she's probably in the Watanabe Castle Garden with Prince Blake and Prince Hunter right now.****

 ** **Mrs. Shiba: I can't wait to meet Princess Watanabe next week at the Royal Ball**** **Serrator**

 **Serrator: You'll love Princess Watanabe. I must hurry back now the Princess has morning lessons.**

 **Mr. Shiba: Say hello to Jun and Misa for us?**

 **Serrator: Will do your majesty.**

 ***** **Serrator Heads Back To The Watanabe Kingdom.***

* * *

At The Watanabe Castle.

 **Fiera: Good morning King Jun, Princess Mia, Prince Terry, King Kanoi, Queen Miko, King Kiya, Prince Cameron.**

 **Jun Watanabe,Mia Watanabe,Terrence/Terry Watanabe,Kanoi Watanabe,Miko Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe &Kiya Watanabe: Good morning Fiera.**

 ***After Breakfast.***

 **Mia Watanabe: I should get going to meet up with Blake and Hunter now dad.**

 **Jun Watanabe: Okay see later then Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Dad can you tell mom that I'll be with Blake and Hunter when she comes to eat her breakfast.**

 **Jun Watanabe: Don't worry I'll do that.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks dad see you at lunch.**

 **Jun Watanabe: Yeah see you at lunch Mia.**

 ***Mia Watanabe Leaves To Meet Up With Hunter Bradley And Blake Bradley.***

 ***When** **Serrator Arrived.***

 **Serrator: I have returned your majesty. And the Royal Family of Shiba Kingdom says hello to everyone of the Watanabe Kingdom and can't wait to meet our Princess.**

 **Jun Watanabe: Thank you for the report** **Serrator.**

 **Serrator: Not at all your Majesty. Huh? Where's Princess Mia?**

 **Jun Watanabe: You just missed her she left to meet up with Blake and Hunter.**

 **Serrator: I need to go after the Princess she has her morning lessons and her afternoon lessons after lunch your majesty!**

 **Jun Watanabe: Can't that wait until after our Royal meeting discussing about Mia finding a Prince to marry.**

 **Serrator: But your majesty Princess Mia's lessons.**

 **Terrance/Terry Watanabe: Father says to wait until after the meeting** **Serrator.**

 **Serrator: Yes, sorry Prince Terry.**

 **Terrence/Terry Watanabe: It's quite alright** **Serrator.**

 ***When Misa Watanabe And The Whole Watanabe Family Arrived.***

 **Jun Watanabe: I think it's about time that Mia finds a Prince to marry Misa, Azusa, Minoru, Katsuya, Erika, Mamoru, Kanoi, Miko, Kiya, Cameron and Terry.**

 **Misa Watanabe,** **Azusa Watanabe,** **Minoru Watanabe,** **Katsuya Watanabe,** **Erika Watanabe,** **Mamoru Watanabe,** **Kanoi Watanabe,** **Miko Watanabe,** **Cameron Watanabe,** **Kiya Watanabe &** **Terrence/Terry Watanabe: Yes, we agree with you completely Dear/Jun/Uncle Jun/Dad.**

 **Misa Watanabe: Speaking of Mia, Dear where is she?**

 **Jun Watanabe: She's with Hunter and Blake Bradley right now Misa.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: I think she hangs out with those two way too much even if they are her's and Terry's childhood friends, Uncle Jun.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Let her be Cameron at least she has family and friends that care about her don't you agree Miko and Kiya.**

 **Miko Watanabe &Kiya Watanabe: Your father does have a point Cameron. Let's let Mia be. And besides Mia looks even more happier than ever.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Guess your right Uncle Kiya and Mom.**

 **Rhinosnorus,** **Eyescar,** **Switchbeast,** **Skarf,** **Crustor,** **Sharkjaw,** **Armadeevil,** **Grinataur,** **Epoxar,** **Pestilox,** **Trickster,** **Papyrox &Serrator: Sorry we've come late your majesties and your highnesses.**

 **Jun Watanabe,Misa Watanabe,Terrence/Terry Watanabe,Kanoi Watanabe,Miko Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe &Kiya Watanabe: It's quite alright everyone.**

 **Kiya Watanabe: By the way little brother we just** **received** **an** **invitation** **there is going to be a Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle. And I think Mia should go to it Jun.**

 **Jun Watanabe: A Royal Ball huh?**

 **Terrence/Terry Watanabe: Yes, father there's going to be a Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle.**

 **Erika Watanabe &Mamoru Watanabe: What do you think Misa?**

 **Misa Watanabe: Don't know? Jun what do think we should do?**

 **Jun Watanabe: I think Mia should** **attend the Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle.** **After all she needs to find a Prince to marry.**

 **Terrence/Terry Watanabe: By the mom and dad will Cousin Mako be there too?**

 **Jun Watanabe &Misa Watanabe: Yeah Mako probably got an invitation too.**

 **Jun Watanabe: Dahlia and Deker?**

 **Dayu/Dahlia &** **Deker: Yes, your majesties.**

 **Jun Watanabe: I would like for the both of you to help Mia pick a gown for the Royal Ball before it comes around. Do you understand Dahlia and Deker?**

 **Dayu/Dahlia &Deker: Yes, your Majesties.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: We'll help Princess Mia pick a gown for the Royal Ball. After all the Princess needs to find a Prince to marry am I right your majesties.**

 **Jun Watanabe &Misa Watanabe: Yes, you are correct Dahlia. Make sure both you and Deker help Mia pick a gown for the Royal Ball?**

 **Dayu/Dahlia &Deker: Yes, of course your Majesties. **

**Deker: Your majesties does Princess Mia need an escort to the Ball?**

 **Jun Watanabe &Misa Watanabe: Yes, Mia needs an escort to the Royal Ball.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Speaking of the Princess? Where is Princess Mia?**

 **Jun Watanabe: She's with Blake and Hunter Bradley in the Castle Garden.**

 **Deker: Then both Dahlia and I don't have to worry about Princess Mia today since she's with Prince Hunter and Prince Blake.**

 **Misa Watanabe: Yes, both you and Dahlia don't have to worry about Mia since she's with Hunter and Blake.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia &Deker: You don't have to worry a thing your majesties you can leave Princess Mia in our hands?**

 **Jun Watanabe: We can always count on the both of you, Deker and Dahlia.**

 **Deker: Yes, you and Queen Misa can always count on us after all we've looked after the Princess for you ever since she was a baby after. And did the same for her younger brother Terry as well.**

 **Misa Watanabe: We can alway count on the both of you, Deker and Dahlia.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia &Deker: Yes, of course Queen Misa. **

**Jun Watanabe: Once Mia finds the one who she truly loves we'll understand he'll love her as much as we do.**

 **Deker: Princess Mia has a kind heart after all don't you agree with me your majesties.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Yeah Deker has a point your majesties.**

 **Misa Watanabe: I know it's going to be hard for all of us to let Mia go.**

 **Deker: Even if Princess Mia lives in another Kingdom she'll always be our Princess.**

 **Jun Watanabe: Yes, I agree with you Deker.**

 **Deker: Thank you King Jun.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: I wonder what Princess Mia is doing right now?**

 **Fiera: Princess Mia is doing alright don't Dayu.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Fiera how do you know that?**

 **Fiera: I went to check on her.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: By the Uncle Jun when is the Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle?**

 **Jun Watanabe: It's in one week.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: In one week huh?**

 **Deker: Princess Mia only has one week to get ready for the Royal Ball.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Don't worry Deker after we're the ones to help Princess Mia pick a dress for the Royal Ball after all.**

 **Deker: Yeah your right Dahlia.**

 **Jun Watanabe:** **Serrator I need you to tell my eldest daughter about the invitation that we've received from the Shiba Castle.**

 **Serrator: Yes, I'll tell Princess Mia about the invitation that we've received your majesty.**

 **Jun Watanabe: Thank you** **Serrator.**

 **Serrator: Not at all your majesty.**

 ***Serrator Leaves To Find Mia Watanabe.***

 **Serrator: I should tell Princess Mia about the invitation we're received from the Shiba Castle. The Princess might be in the Castle Garden.**

* * *

At The Watanabe Castle With Mia Watanabe, Hunter Bradley And Blake Bradley.

 **Mia Watanabe: I wonder where they could be?**

 **Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Mia over!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Hunter! Blake!**

 **Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Hey Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm glad I get to see you guys again Blake and Hunter.**

 **Hunter Bradley: The same goes for us Princess Mia.**

 **Blake Bradley: Now come with your highness.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Huh? Where to?**

 **Blake Bradley: You'll see Princess.**

 **Hunter Bradley: Don't worry you'll love it Princess Mia?!**

 ***They Headed Outside The Watanabe Castle.***

 **Mia Watanabe: So why did you and Hunter bring me out here?**

 **Blake Bradley: Well, your highness we thought you would like to go into the Castle Garden.**

 **Hunter Bradley: Yeah Mia, Blake does have a point even if you are our Princess your still Mia. So come on your highness.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay then.**

 ***They Headed To The Castle Garden.***

* * *

At The Watanabe Castle At The Castle Garden.

 ***When They Arrived At The Castle Garden.***

 **Hunter Bradley: Look Princess Mia the roses are blooming?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah your right Hunter.**

 **Blake Bradley: Their growing quite nicely Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Your right Blake.**

 **Serrator: Princess Mia!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Serrator?**

 **Serrator: Sorry to** **disturb you Princess but you were invited to a Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle in one week.**

 **Mia Watanabe: A Royal Ball?**

 **Serrator: Yes, Princess a Royal Ball.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Is the whole Watanabe Kingdom invited and the other Kingdoms as well** **Serrator.**

 **Serrator: Yes, Princess everyone is invited.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I know all of you seen me dance before but that was only for my birthday parties and events in the Watanabe Castle.**

 **Serrator: That may be true Princess but I'm sure that you'll dance beautifully at the Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle your highness.**

 **Mia Watanabe: In front of a lot of people but I can't.**

 **Serrator: Don't worry Princess you'll do fine we've seen you dance once before at all of your birthday parties and special events. But I know you can do it Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I hope your right, thank you** **Serrator.**

 **Serrator: Not at all Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Do I have dance lessons before the Royal Ball comes around** **Serrator?**

 **Serrator: As a matter of fact yes. But your lessons are after lunch so let's have your childhood friends Prince Blake and Prince Hunter stay to help you with your dance lessons Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: That would be a great idea** **Serrator, that we should have Blake and Hunter stay to help me with my dance lessons.**

 **Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: We'll come with you as you do your lessons for today.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks Blake and Hunter.**

 **Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Not at all.**

 **Serrator: Okay let's begin your schedule for today Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Alright then.**

 **Serrator: First, you'll be doing your singing lessons this morning. Second, you'll have your dance lessons after lunch. Third, you'll have your instruments lessons. Fourth, you'll have to go into town to help with the upcoming event that's the week after the Royal Ball at Shiba Castle. Fifth, is your dress fitting to prepare you for the Royal Ball next week. And that's pretty much it Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I thought it was going to be a long list then a short list.**

 **Serrator: Well, your father wants you to only do five things today Princess Mia. Alright, your highness let's get going.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay then.**

 ***Mia Watanabe Heads To Her Singing Lessons.***

* * *

At The Watanabe Castle With Mia Watanabe, Serrator, Hunter Bradley And Blake Bradley.

 ***When They Arrived.***

 **Trickster:** **Ready to start our lessons Princess Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, let's begin.**

 **Trickster: Then let's begin our lesson Princess Mia.**

 ***Mia Watanabe Began To Sing.***

 **Mia Watanabe:** **Anata dake ima miteru mou aenaku naru kara**

 **Kono mama zutto mou kitto furikaeru koto mo nai**  
 **Wasureru koto wa nai yo itsumo soba ni ita no ni**  
 **Naki dashi sou na sora no shita tada tachisukun de iru**  
 **... Time is not on my side**

 **Itsumo anata no soba de nai tari warattari wo**  
 **Kurikaesu hibi mou nidoto modoru koto nante nai**  
 **Kanashimi ni sayonara wo sugu ni ieru you nara**  
 **Hito wa dare mo ga tsuyoi mono**  
 **I wanna be with you**

 **Itsu made mo te wo tsunai de**  
 **Doko made mo ikitakatta**  
 **Kajikan da yubisaki nukumori wo sagashi ta**  
 **Kokoro wa zutto no way, no way**  
 **Ashita wa sono mukou e ikeru ka na**  
 **Oh, alone again**

 **Itsuka futari de miteta eki mae no eizou (bijon) ni wa**  
 **Ima mo anata no suki na uta ripiito shiterun da**  
 **'Watashi mo suki nan da yo ' sou itte ita no wa ne**  
 **Anata no tame de ima wa mou kirai ni nari sou nan da**  
 **... I will never leave you**

 **Anata kara no meeru wo zenbu keshitemita kedo**  
 **Yasashii koe wa kioku kara kie wa shinain darou**  
 **"Moshimo negai ga hitotsu kanau no nara" nante ne**  
 **Afurireta koto omotte wa**  
 **I wanna be with you**

 **Itsumade mo te wo tsunai de**  
 **Nan tokoro made mo ikitakatta**  
 **Kajikan da yubisaki atatamori wo sagashita**  
 **Kokoro wa zutto no way, no way**  
 **Ashita wa sono mukou e ikeru kana**  
 **Oh, alone again**

 **Anata no sono eigao mo ooki na tenohira mo**  
 **Omoide ni nanka shitaku wa nakatta**  
 **Kokoro wa zutto no way, no way**  
 **Ashita wa sono mukou e ikeru kana**  
 **Oh, alone again**

 **Itsumade mo te wo tsunai de**  
 **Nan tokoro made mo ikitakatta**  
 **Kajikan da yubisaki atatamori wo sagashita**  
 **Kokoro wa zutto no way, no way**  
 **Ashita wa sono mukou e ikeru kana**

 **Oh, alone again**

 ***When Mia Watanabe Was Done Sing.***

 **Trickster: Well, done Princess Mia.**

 **Serrator: Alright, Princess Mia it's time for lunch so come along now your family and friends are waiting Princess.**

 ***They Headed To Have Lunch With Watanabe Family.***

* * *

At The Watanabe Castle In The Dining Room.

 ***When They Arrived For Lunch.***

 **Jun Watanabe: So how was your singing lessons going Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: There going great dad.**

 **Jun Watanabe: That's good to hear.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I got my dance lessons after lunch dad.**

 ***After Lunch.***

 **Jun Watanabe: At least someone's preparing for the Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle unlike your Cousin Cameron and your little brother Terry who isn't. Say Mia how about having Terry and Cameron join you, Hunter and Blake on your dance lessons?**

 **Mia Watanabe: What do you say Cameron and Terry?**

 **Cameron Watanabe &Terrence/Terry Watanabe: Sure why not Mia. **

**Mia Watanabe: Great! Let's go Cameron and Terry. Bye mom and dad see both at dinner.**

 ***Mia Watanabe, Terry Watanabe, Cameron Watanabe, Hunter Bradley And Blake Bradley Left With Serrator.***

 **Serrator: Since I have to be with Princess Mia all day until she's done with everything on the list.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: That's right you have to be with her everyday for her lessons.**

 **Serrator: Once she's done with everything then she can rest.**

* * *

At The Watanabe Castle With Mia Watanabe, Terry Watanabe, Cameron Watanabe, Serrator, Hunter Bradley And Blake Bradley.

 ***When They Arrived In The Dance Lessons Room.***

 **Fiera: Ready to begin our lesson Princess Mia you have to dance with your two childhood friends and your two family members.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Right I understand Fiera.**

 **Fiera: Alright, Princess Mia go ahead and pick who should go first?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Hunter do you want to go first?**

 **Hunter Bradley: Yes, I would love to go first your highness.**

 ***Hunter Bradley And Mia Watanabe Began To Dance.***

 **Cameron Watanabe: I think we'll get better before the ball.**

 **Terrance/Terry Watanabe: Yeah we'll** **definitely get better at dancing before the Ball comes around.**

 ***When Hunter Bradley And Mia Watanabe Were Done Dancing.***

 **Serrator: As always Princess Mia your an amazing dancer.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thank you Serrator.**

 **Serrator: Not at all Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Blake your up next.**

 **Blake Bradley: Okay Princess.**

 ***Blake Bradley And Mia Watanabe Began To Dance.***

 **Fiera: Today is the last day of your dance lessons by the way Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks for telling me Fiera.**

 **Fiera: Not at all your highness.**

 ***When Blake Bradley And Mia Watanabe Were Done Dancing.***

 **Blake Bradley: Your up Cam.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Okay then.**

 ***Cameron Watanabe And Mia Watanabe Began To Dance.***

 **Terrence/Terry Watanabe: Looks like I'm up next after Cousin Cameron.**

 **Blake Watanabe: Cam's amazing.**

 ***When Cameron Watanabe And Mia Watanabe Were Done Dancing.***

 **Cameron Watanabe: Your up Terry.**

 **Terrence/Terry Watanabe: Right.**

 ***Terrence/Terry Watanabe And Mia Watanabe Began To Dance.***

 **Hunter Bradley: Terry's amazing dancing with his older sister.**

 **Blake Bradley: Yeah your right.**

 ***When They Were Done Dancing.***

 **Fiera: Well, done Princess.**

 **Serrator: Princess Mia it's time for your last lesson.  
**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: And I'll be helping you with that Princess Mia. Ready to begin.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, let's get started.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Today's musical instrument that you'll be play is piano Princess Mia. Ready to begin Princess.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, let's get started.**

 ***Mia Watanabe Starts Playing The Piano.***

 **Hunter Bradley: As always she's amazing at any instrument she plays.**

 **Blake Bradley: Yeah your right Hunter.**

 ***When Mia Watanabe Was Done Playing The Piano.***

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Well, done Princess.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thank you Dahlia.**

 **Serrator: Princess Mia it's time to go into town to help out with towns event.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Right. Come on Hunter and Blake.**

 **Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Coming Mia!**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: I'll see you later for your dress fitting Princess Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah I'll see later Dahlia!**

 ***They Headed Into Town.***

 **Deker: That's our Princess for you helping everyone in need.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Yeah your right Deker.**

 **Deker: Now let's head to where Princess Mia is going to have her fitting Dahlia and Fiera.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia &Fiera: Yeah let's get going.**

 ***They Headed To The Royal Fitting.***

* * *

In Town/City At The Watanabe Castle.

 ***When They Arrived Into Town.***

 **A Girl: Look it's Princess Mia everyone!**

 **All The Towns People: Princess Mia thank you so much for helping us out today!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Not at all everyone.**

 ***When They Were Done Prepare For The Event.***

 **A Little Girl: Thanks again for helping us Princess.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Not at all.**

 **Serrator: Princess Mia it's about time for your Royal Fitting.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay coming.**

 ***Mia Watanabe, Hunter Bradley And Blake Bradley Headed Back To The Watanabe Castle With** **Serrator.***

 **Serrator: You only just have to do you Royal Dress fitting to do then you rest for the day.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Got it.**

* * *

At The Watanabe Castle.

 ***When They Arrived Back At The Watanabe Castle.***

 **Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Looks like we've got to head back to our Kingdom, Mia. **

**Mia Watanabe: That's okay I'll you guys tomorrow through Sunday this week since the Royal Ball is probably going to be next weekend on Saturday.**

 **Hunter Bradley: Well, see you tomorrow Princess.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah see you tomorrow.**

 ***Hunter Bradley And Blake Bradley Headed Back To Their Own Kingdom.***

 **Serrator: Let's get going now Princess for your Royal Fitting.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay then.**

 ***When They Arrived.***

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Ready for your Royal Dress Fitting Princess Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah I'm ready to do my Royal Fitting Dahlia.**

 **Dayu/Dahlia: Okay then let's get started with your fitting Princess Mia.**

 ***Dahlia And Fiera Put Mia Watanabe In Dresses.***

 **Deker:**

 **Mia Watanabe:**

* * *

At The Shiraishi Castle.

 **Mamoru Shiraishi: Good morning Kyoko and Mako!**

 **Kyoko Shiraishi &** **Mako Shiraishi: Morning Dear/Dad.**

 **Mamoru Shiraishi: It seem that Jun is about having your Cousin Mia attend the Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle, Mako.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Really? Uncle Jun says it's about time that Mia finds a Prince to marry and live her life with.**

 **Kyoko Shiraishi: Mia is coming of age after just like you are Mako. So Mia has to find a Prince to marry when she goes to the Royal Ball next week.**

 **Mamoru Shiba: Since Mia has lessons all day and then her dress fitting after her three lessons today.**

 **Kyoko Shiraishi: And it's about time you find your Prince to marry at the ball next week as well too Mako, isn't that right Mamoru?**

 **Mamoru Shiraishi: Yes, your mother is correct Mako.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: I understand mom and dad.**

 ***After Breakfast.***

 **Mako Shiraishi: I should get going now mom and dad.**

 **Mamoru Shiraishi &Kyoko Shiraishi: Okay see you at lunch Mako.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Yeah see you at lunch.**

 ***Mako Shiraishi Leaves.***

 **Akumaro Sujigarano: Good morning your majesties.**

 **Mamoru Shiraishi &Kyoko Shiraishi: Good morning Akumaro.**

 **Akumaro Sujigarano: I heard that Princess Mia needs to find a Prince to marry?**

 **Kyoko Shiraishi: Yes, my cousins that are from the Watanabe Kingdom are having Mia attend the Royal Ball at the Shiba Kingdom.**

 **Akumaro Sujigarano: Princess Mia is after all kind hearted, sweet and smart just like Princess Mako.**

 **Mamoru Shiraishi: Yes, just like our cousin's daughter Mia.**

 **Kyoko Shiraishi: Tayu Usukawa.**

 **Dayu/Tayu Usukawa: Yes, your majesties.**

 **Mamoru Shiraishi:**

 **Kyoko Shiraishi:**

 ***After Lunch.***

 ***After Dinner.***

* * *

At The Garcia Castle.

 **Mr. Garcia: Morning Antonio, dear.**

 **Mrs. Garcia &** **Antonio Garcia: Morning Dear/Dad.**

 **Mr. Garcia:**

 ***After Breakfast.***

* * *

At The Umemori Castle.

 **Mr. Umemori: It seems that there's going to be a Royal Ball at the Shiba Castle.**

 **Mrs. Umemori:**

 **Genta Umemori: At Jayden's and Lauren's Kingdom.**

 **Mr. Umemori:**

 ***After Breakfast.***

* * *

At The Hamasaki Castle.

 **Mr. Hamasaki:**

 **Mrs. Hamasaki:**

 **Kevin Hamasaki:**

 **Mr. Hamasaki:**

 ***After Breakfast.***

 **Kevin Hamasaki:**

* * *

At The Ikenami Castle.

 **Ryuzaburo Ikenami:**

 ***After Breakfast.***

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami:**

 ***After Lunch.***

* * *

At The Hayashi Castle.

 **Mr. Hayashi:**

 **Mrs: Hayashi:**

 **Furry Warts:**

 **Mike Hayashi:**

 **Mr. Hayashi:**

 **Mrs. Hayashi**

 ***After Breakfast.***

 **Mike Hayashi:**

* * *

At The Tani Castle.

 **Kurando Tani:**

 **Mrs. Tani:**

 **Chiaki Tani:**

 **Kurando Tani:**

 ***After Breakfast.***

* * *

At The Suzuki Castle.

 **Mr. Suzuki: Morning Dear, Emily and Serena**

 **Mrs. Suzuki,** **Serena Suzuki &** **Emily Suzuki: Morning Dear/Dad.**

 **Mr. Suzuki:**

 **Mrs. Suzuki:**

 ***After Breakfast.***

* * *

At The Hanaori Castle.

 **Mr. Hanaori:**

 **Mrs. Hanaori:**

 **Mitsuba Hanaori:**

 **Kotoha Hanaori:**

 ***After Breakfast.***


End file.
